Midnight Meetings
by Morgana Maeve
Summary: [Axel.Roxas][Yaoi][Censored Lemon] Darkened hallways, darkened rooms, drugged and free eyes.


Midnight Meetings

Morgana Maeve

Yay! Another one-shot! Anonymous Phantom Writer probably hates me now!

Disclaimer – I no own, you no sue; it's that simple. The Kingdom Hearts series belongs to Square and Disney. The one-shot is mine.

.::(oOo)::.

It was in his dreams when Roxas saw Axel again, that mysterious figure from the Struggle Tournament.

(Long, black cloaks; heavy, silver edged boots.)

He rolled over onto his belly, propping his head up with his hands. Axel was perplexing, an unsolvable equation, an enigma drawn from the depths of his memory. Roxas knew he ought recognize the evanescent hellfire; apparently, Axel seemed to think he ought, if his actions during that weird and strange moment on the time-frozen stage had any indication. But what puzzled Roxas the most was not the fact that he couldn't place the fire-wielder in any part of his past, but the fact that Axel had then turned on him, choosing to fight rather than reconcile. It was almost as if he had thought losing Roxas to himself was better than losing him to someone else, namely that other mysterious figure, swathed in red bandages, who also seemed to know who he was.

(Click-clack of boots on polished floors; the gentle swish of hair.)

Roxas sighed, allowing his head to fall forward gently against his pillow, but it offered no comfort. Sleep was uneasy at best, and the snitches of dreams he remembered were too real – to alive – for him to enjoy.

(A quiet humming in the air; a delicious, uneasy tension settling on everything.)

Roxas felt as if those small, insignificant remembrances were trying to tell him something, tell him that something was happening in this quiet, little town of perpetual sunset. But it was never he himself in the dream, but rather a brown-haired boy with bright blue eyes like his own, and a smile Roxas longed to feel on his own face. A past life, perhaps. But that was impossible; Roxas did not believe in such fancies as that. He was his own person; he would never and was never anyone else.

(A haunting silence falling; stillness broken by a rapidly moving chest.)

Sleep made his eyes heavy, yet he fought if off. He did not want to those dreams to visit him again. If he could just fall into a dreamless stupor, a comatose existence for one night, he would be happy. But the uneasy sleep was tugging at him, drawing his body down, down into the warmth of his sheets, into that drugged and liquid state, where he dreamt his strange and phantasmal dreams, suspended between awake and unconscious, only to be thrust back into the world of the living by something important but incomprehensible.

(Feather-light breaths; glowing eyes in darkness.)

Hazy eyed, Roxas allowed himself to sink into his pillows, telling himself all the while he would not fall asleep. Languid blinks and deep breaths later, he was gone, body still in his bed, but mind running the passageways of his memories, falling into the holes thinly patched by his dreams.

_.::(oOo)::._

It is true night in The World That Never Was, and not even the vibrant rays of Kingdom Hearts can illuminate the pervading darkness. Axel walks the lonesome halls alone, his boots loudly clacking against the polished floor. There is a tension in the air, a quiet humming that twines around the empty hole in chest and vibrates there, sending exquisite tremors throughout his empty body. It is the most he can feel, these ghostly shivers, and he holds on to them for later remembering.

In the blackness of the hallway, Axel's eyes glow their weird greenish bluish color beneath his hood, and they are the only features that can be made out. The rest of his body blends in with the darkness.

His breathing is a little ragged, though he doesn't know why. It may be because of this secretive, midnight call to this secluded spot on the Nobodies' world, or maybe it is something about that seductive way the messenger Dusk had moved, much slinkier than wonted, much more pressing in its deliverance. Axel laughs softly, the phantasmal tremors increasing in intensity just a fraction.

He moves faster, his long coat flowing around him, the silver lining of his boots visible in the impregnable dark. Urgency floats around him, and delicious torment tugs at him, an unseen force pulling him down the hall, to where the sender of this clandestine meeting awaited him.

In precaution, he pulls his hood farther over his face, and now he checks the shadows for any furtive movements. He knows most of the Organization glances at him askance, that they suspect him of some wrongdoing. They know he's their manipulator, always willing to pull strings for anyone, and always eager to better himself at their expense. But he doesn't care. Why should he was the question he constantly asked. It wasn't liked he asked to join their Organization. He would have been fine on his own.

Near the end of the hallway, there is a door, and against the door, there is a darker shadow. Axel nearly misses it as he continues deeper into the darkness, but it calls out to him, softly, and he doubles back, staring at the smaller figure. Gloved hands reach up, a hood lowers, and Roxas looks up at Axel, his brilliant blue eyes glowing in the dark, mouth curved in a half-smile.

A seductive half-smile.

All around Roxas is the epitome of the unbearable tension, that insistent humming that throbs in the air, reaching out with finger-like tendrils to wrap around Axel. Underneath his coat, Axel's body stirs, those ghost tremors reverberating in his hollow chest. He pulls his hood down as well, his red hair rustling softly over his shoulders.

Roxas's smile becomes more pronounced, more urgent,

More hungry.

Axel raises an eyebrow, leaning over the smaller Roxas with one hand over the blonde's head, resting on the doorframe. He smirks down at the smaller Nobody, unasked question balancing on the tension around them.

One of Roxas's hands journeys up the empty space between their bodies and closes around the zipper at his throat. He pulls, slow and deliberately, watching Axel through drugged and free eyes as Axel follows the zipper's descent.

It stops midway at Roxas's chest, and with a sighing whisper, his coat falls off his shoulder, revealing his is wearing nothing underneath. He shifts a little, pinned under Axel's green gaze, his open coat moving around his bare chest. And then Axel leans down until his face is level with Roxas's, and moves closer, keeping his eyes locked on the blonde's.

Parted lips, moist from shallow breathing move towards Roxas's lips, just close enough for Axel to almost taste the desire there, but when they are almost touching, Roxas ducks away, throwing a sly glance over to the bemused red-head as he disappears through the door.

Axel casts a surreptitious glance down the hallway, and then follows.

Inside, there is absolute darkness, and Axel blinks a few times, eyes trying to adjust from semi-darkness to quasi-night. Unseen hands feel their way to his chest, pulling the zipper of his jacket down in one quick, desirous movement, and then those same hands glide over Axel's skin, feeling hard muscle, pushing away the heavy coat, and Axel throws his head back, moaning low in his throat. But then he seizes Roxas's hair and forces his head upwards, trapping him in a powerful, all-consuming kiss. He catches Roxas's lower lip between his teeth and pulls gently, massaging it with his tongue. Roxas moans into his mouth.

Axel gasps softly, and Roxas takes the opportunity to sink his teeth into Axel's lip. Nearly keening, Axel's hands wander around Roxas's body, tugging at his zipper while shrugging out of his own coat. Roxas's tongue probes Axel's mouth, testing and tasting, running over teeth and tongue.

Roxas's coat falls to the floor, a darker puddle of black in the lightless room. Then Axel's hands find Roxas's waistband, and he's tugging at it and puling it off, and Roxas is cursing and fumbling at his boots, and then he's finally free…

_.::(oOo)::._

Gasping, Roxas awoke, blue eyes wide in the dark as he tried to control his breathing. Covers were wrapped around him and held him down as he struggled to stand up, trying to ignore the wetness between his legs as he finally freed himself and grasped the window, pushing it open.

"Axel."

Flushed, Roxas looked at his own hands and then back to the window as the sun winked at him from above the horizon.

.::(oOo)::.

I feel dirty…Linkage to uncensored lemon is on my profile page since FanFiction is a -bleep- and won't let use underscores.

(Roxas is like, whatever the legal age he's supposed to be, okay? I didn't mention any ages for that reason.)

So yeah, horny, seme!Roxas! They should make that a Drive. Can you imagine that? It could be like the Anti-form; you just randomly get it every once in a while, and you get a handy, uke!Axel to fuse with! It's perfect!

On another note, this really wasn't supposed to be a romantic lemon, so if any of you were disappointed about the lack of fluff, that's the reason. Personally, I get tired of the whole 'Axel and Roxas fall madly in love and have sweet, sweet mansex with each other after lots of drama,' so I gave it up for the more realistic 'brainless screwing just for the sake of brainless screwing.'

But yeah, reviewing is still cool, so if you wanna leave a non-asinine comment, feel free to do so.


End file.
